


Suddenly

by klonoafan5



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, But later on there will be some angst, Childhood Friends, Family Bonding, Gen, I'll post the newer version after i'm done, Rating May Change, Sibling Bonding, Slice of Life, This story is cancelled until i plan the whole plot out, it's just fluff for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: Maria Robotnik gazed into space, her eyes blue as the planet gazing back at her, her mind yearning for something she can’t reach. Being the sole remaining child in the space colony made her lonely, longing for a companion.Fortunately for her, that someone was right around the corner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to update rather sporadically until I figure out some kind of update schedule...
> 
> But beside that, I hope you enjoy it!

Maria Robotnik gazed into space, her eyes blue as the planet gazing back at her, her mind yearning for something she can’t reach. Being the sole remaining child in the space colony made her lonely, longing for a companion. Unfortunately, something as simple as a shooting star couldn't grant such a wish, a fact that goes against her parents’ stories of such a feat throughout her childhood. If anything, looking up at those stars made her remember of what she couldn't have.  
  
She sighed, prying herself from the window. _If only Grandpa wasn’t done with his meetings, then I would have someone to talk to,_ she thought to herself, the sound of her footsteps echoing through the empty halls.

Her stroll came to a screeching halt when she saw the door leading to her grandfather's lab. She looked around, making sure that the coast was clear for her to sneak in without anyone noticing. Once she felt reassured, she walked towards it.

Despite the supposed easy access, she didn't doubt her grandfather's genius and came face to face with a scanner. However, she didn't doubt her genius either. After all, she too is a Robotnik, regardless of gender. Using her genetic wit, she placed her right hand onto the device.

_“Analyzing fingerprints...Subject Maria Robotnik confirmed. Permission to enter granted.”_

With a electronic bleep and a green screen, she let her hand go and stood back as the door automatically opened, allowing the young prodigy to come inside.The door shutting behind her, she wandered throughout his lab, her eyes and mind absorbing everything she sees. Midway into the tour, she stumbled upon something glowing up ahead.

She followed the light until she reached the source, a glass canister filled with some kind of liquid-y substance. Not only that, there was something in there. Wanting to know more, she edged closer.

She reached out to the chamber, touching it ever so gently. It made her wonder if whatever’s inside it could sense her. As if on cue, a hand emerged from inside. She froze, reeling her left hand back from the hand that appeared before her. Sensing her fear, it reeled its hand back too.

_So it did sense my presence.._

Quietly, she edged towards the chamber and touched it again, this time with both of her hands. The specimen did the same. Wanting to see what exactly the experiment looked like, she began to wipe away the misty smog until she had a little part to peek out of.

She leaned in. A blue animal with a tan muzzle and green eyes looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had some technical difficulties known as life and my own procrastination and time-management, but I just finished it! Hope you enjoy!

Well, they wasn’t actually a animal. Animals didn’t have hands similar to hers. No, this being was indeed a sapient. What kind of creature they were exactly, she had no clue. She did know that they weren’t a bird nor a reptile, for there were no feathers or scales. 

The gears in her mind turning, she decided to investigate further. She continued to wipe away the leftover mist, thus clearing up the image. As it turned out, they were a hedgehog, a male in fact. And judging by his height, he appeared to be no younger than she was. 

Realizing that she has done nothing but stare at the poor guy, Maria decided that it was best to talk to him. 

“Hello there.” she said calmly, trying her best to reel back her sheer excitement. “My name is Maria. What’s your name?”

The hedgehog cocked his head to the side. It took her all of her willpower not to squeal in reaction.

“You don’t know what names are, do you?”

He shook his head. 

“How could I put it...A name is something that your parents give to you after you’re born.”

“...”   


“Oh.” Maria laughed at herself with a smile on her face. “Silly me, I forgot that you don’t know about parents. Well you see-”

The aforementioned girl looked over her shoulder once her ears picked up the sound of the door opening. Also wanting to know the identity of the visitor, the experiment peeked out from behind hers.

“Maria? What are you doing in this dingy old lab?” Her eyes seemed to have gotten brighter once the old scientist stepped into the lab, coming towards him with a running start and ending it with a big old hug. 

“Grandpa!”

Albeit taken back by the full force of her collision, Gerald beamed with laughter. “Surely I haven’t been gone that long, haven’t I?”

He then stopped to see the blue sapient before them. 

“Oh, so Sleeping Beauty’s finally awake, I see. I was beginning to get worried that you wouldn’t wake up. I bet after all that sleep you’re probably just bursting to come out.”   


The hedgehog beamed, nodding eagerly, causing him to laugh at his antics.  “Okay, okay. I’ll release you now.”

With a push of a button, the liquid inside the canister was drained, planting the little one’s feet on solid ground. Soon he found himself falling to the floor after the glass parted. 

Luckily, Maria caught him in time. “Are you alright?” She asked, helping him up. He coughed into his right elbow, not used to breathing solid air, let alone walking. “I’m...alright..” 

“Good. Are you able to walk?”

He coughed again. “Y-Yes. Thank you..”

“Well, in that case, let me see show you around the ARK! I’ll give you a personal tour! How about it?”

“Sure!"

Gerald smiled as he watched the two go out together, hand in hand. “I swear, those two go together like peanut butter and jelly.” His smile then faded as he looked over to the blueprints and data all over his desk. “I just hope that bond of theirs will last.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“...That’s the meeting room where Grandpa and his team come together to plan their projects, and over there is the bathrooms for every and any gender, oh and up ahead is the cafeteria, but we can’t go in there yet until lunch is ready...”

The hedgehog turned and stopped for a moment. In midst of the starry vastness that is space was a planet with some green splotches and a whole lot of blue.  He stepped up to the window, his eyes unable to tear themselves away from the glorious sight.

 “What’s that giant blue ball outside, Maria?” 

The blonde walked up to the window. “That’s Earth, our home. Well, except for me…”

He frowned. “How come?”   


“Because I’m sick. I can’t do stuff that normal kids can.”

“..Oh.." His ears drooped in realization. "But if you’re just sick, then there has to be a cure, right?” He questioned, his eyes now shining with hope.  Maria frowned, her eyes downcast.  "Not everything can be curable…” She muttered.

“Not with that attitude it can't! C’mon, Maria! We can gotta be positive!”

"Okay, okay! I'll try not to be so negative." She said with a smile. “Since when are you so wise all of a sudden?”

“I heard some things while still in the pod.” He crossed his arms, smirking. “Just ‘cause I was in stasis doesn’t mean I wasn’t aware.”

“Okay, mister mature. Do you want to continue the tour now?”

“Yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/3/19: After some thinking, I've decided to stop working on the current version of this fanfic and go back to the drawing board so I can fully plan this out.


End file.
